need help?
by ororo.42
Summary: narutos failing math! hinatas failing gym! both are classes they need to pass. so both of them are assigned a tutor but what happens when it pecomes the perfect match first narxhin 3rd fic be nice CHAPTER 8 FIANLLY IN PLEASE REVIEW!
1. you're failing!

Ororo.42: new story, new story! This one is a double first. This is my first naruxhina fic, and my first high school story (well not technically) oh well, hope you enjoy it, 3rd fic, don't be too mean (or else….ha just kidding)

**Need _help?_**

**Chapter 1: you're failing **

"You're failing math!! Period!" kakashi yelled angrily but calmly at naruto

"WHAT!! But that's not possible! I read, and I look at stuff, I listen in class, and I answer all the questions on the test paper" naruto screamed back

"YES!! It is possible! You hardly read, the stuff you look at is 2+2 fish, you **sleep **half the time during class, and do you even read the questions on the test paper" kakashi screamed back in the same manner as naruto

"If by read, you mean imagine the naked lady then yes (narutos not that perverted, or is he hem….he's 15 aren't all 15 year old boys…no offense b2s)" naruto said

kakashi was stressed. He put his hand over his other eye that was not shielded by his headband and said "look naruto, what do you suggest because I'm out of ideas"

"What about a tutor" naruto said

kakashis eye popped open "that's not that bad of an idea"

"Okay I'll let you know tomorrow about the tutor that I pick" kakashi said and walked out of the room.

_**!#$&()+**_

"You're failing gym!! Period!" Guy sensei said to hinata

"b-b-but" hinata stuttered through her words

Guy held out his hand to silence her "no buts little missy you don't participate with the other class mates, you don't bring your gym clothes, you brought in to many fake doctor notes, and you actually skipped a few times"

Guy gave the thumbs down sign to hinata "what do you think we should do"

"u-um maybe a t-tutor" hinata stuttered

"YES!! That's it!! I'll check with the other teachers and tell you tomorrow" guy said and ran out

Both hinata and naruto noticed that that was the last class of the day. So they went to their lockers grabbed their stuff and left for their individual homes. As they walked, their minds went wandering but the same question kept popping back up '_whose going to be my tutor'_

Ororo.42: ITS SO SHORT ya!!! All right!! Woo! Yeah. Okay awkward. Please R&R I'd like 5 reviews it not too much. There are 2 hidden jokes on this chapter. Name what shows there from and I'll have chapters 8+9 in by Sunday. I'm publishing this without wdym oro's permission (I'm soooo sneaky) don't tell her.

**On the next time of my story: **hinata and naruto both see other on the walk to there school (since their ninja and I don't really like cars in this time) so they decide to walk together, just as friends but what happens when their most asked question is revealed to them…


	2. just walking

Ororo.42: ohhhh, fear me!! Chapter 2 is up, yo thanks to the reviews everyone keep it up and…wait wdym oro what are you doing here "_you published a story without my permission, I'm going to kill you_" no please I'm only 15 I don't want to die "_RARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!_" NOOOOO!!!!...haha just kidding, enjoy

**Need_ help?_**

**Chapter 2: just walking…**

It was early in the morning, naruto nudged his eyes open. He moaned as he got up.

"Friday, 7:40 a.m" naruto said checking his wristwatch" "…..wait!! Oh shot, 1 over slept, schools in 20 minutes" naruto screamed and jumped out of his bed.

**!#$&()+**

hinata was woken by a weird moving of her body, someone was nudging her awake, her eyes opened slowly until someone grabbed her by her pajamas and shook her like a hurricane "sis!!! Wake up!!!" her younger sister hanabi screamed at her face. "Schools in 20 minutes hurry!!!"

"w-what, oh n-no, I overslept, why didn't anyone wake me" hinata said rushing out of bed.

"I just woke up and dads not here" hanabi said as she watched her sister get changed into her uniform, a blue skirt, white t-shirt, and white socks that almost reached her knees.

'_Don't have any time to pack a lunch' _hinata thought as she grabbed her wallet from her purse and put it in her school bag.

'_My hairs a mess, what shall I do' _her answer was soon found as hanabi jumped over her with a bucket of water and slammed it on her head.

Hinata saw it coming so she made the buckets water only hit her head. Hanabi threw a brush at her. "Brush it on the way"

"G-got it" hinata said confidently as she rushed out of the door.

**!#$&()+**

'_No time for ramen' _naruto said as he grabbed a few rice balls and ran out the door.

Naruto looked at his watch for a second time and saw that that whole dilemma only lasted about five minutes.

Naruto slowed down, it only took him 5 minutes to get to school why was he rushing.

**!#$&()+**

hinata was storming like a tornado, she ran so fast that she was barely able to keep up with herself.(for someone whose failing gym she's pretty damn fast)

She didn't get out as early as naruto but eventually she slowed down too, seeing as she couldn't be late now, not at the distance she had cleared.

Naruto looked around and saw a lonely brunet kounichi walking all alone.

"Hey hinata over here!!" narutos loud voice screamed over in her direction.

Hinatas eyes popped opened as she blushed, she turned and faced naruto.

"What don't tell me you overslept too" naruto said cheerfully

"A-afraid so"

"Hey, let's walk together, you know just as friends"

"o-okay" hinata said smiling blushing again

The 2 student/ninja talked for the next 2 minutes as they reached the school as two teachers (gai, kakashi) that had announced the arrival of their tutors.

Hinata gulped, and naruto gave a stern face.

"I…hope you 2 slept well" kakashi said. Both hinata and naruto gave him confused looks

"Well, gai and me purposely made you both almost late today so we can let you both on a little secret" kakashi started as he leaned closer to their ears "you both are tutor bodys…"

ororo.42: wdym oro found out nooooooo ah well, anyway its a little longer, need 10 reviews sorry it's the law.

**On the next time of my story:** rules and regulations a lot to about that they have to aid each other in their subjects and what's this, a new character….


	3. rules and regulations

Ororo.42: sorry for the delay. things have been chaos and all…you don't care, all you want is the story! (And for those who **do **care, sorry) and every chapter now has to have 4 reviews not 5 (why you ask, cause not enough reviews that's why.

**Need _help?_**

**Chapter 3: what!! Were partners!!**

"…W…w-what?" hinata barely spit out "were tutoring each other?"

"Is this some sort of joke?" naruto said "where's the cameras?"

"There is no joke; we both agree on this decision" kakashi said then directed his attention to gai "isn't that right gai"

"Yes kakashi, naruto you are one of my best phys Ed students" gai said in agreement

"As hinata is one of my best math students" kakshi replied

naruto focused his attention to hinata '_I didn't even think hinata was smart'_

hinata felt his look _'a partnership with naruto-kun, I never would think that would ever happen giggles'_

"Okay if you 2 would stop day dreaming" naruto and hinata snapped their attention towards him "look I know you probably never had or have been a tutor" kakashi said

"W-well no" hinata answered

"Nope" naruto answered

"allright then I'll tell it to you" gai started "you each must tutor each other, naruto tutors hinata in gym, and hinata tutors naruto in math"

"That's just the basics, we also, since this is the first time this has ever happened, your grades, for those 2 grades, will be combined and totaled by both of your scores" kakashi said

"Like for example, naruto could have succeeded and got hinata a passing grade for gym" gai started "but if hinata were to fail at tutoring naruto then you both fail"

This made them both very scared they somehow were kind on the same boat but it had a leak so they had to use their combined boat powers to get by it.

'_I don't want to hold naruto-kun back' _hinata thought shamefully

'_hinatas to smart to fail, I can't let that happen' _naruto thought determined

"Everybody got rules and regulations' kakashi and gai said weirdly at the same time

"Y-yes" hinata said

"Okay" naruto said

With that gai and kakashi left to do their teacher…stuff, while naruto and hinata on their own.

"hinata"

"Yes"

"What did kakashi mean by rules and regulations…and get" naruto said like the idiot he is.

The rest of the first periods (1234) went fine until it was lunch time.

Hinata usually ate alone but today was different as soon as she walked close to her table that was usually abandoned because… (I couldn't think of a reason so you make one up)

Naruto jostled over to her and reached his arm around her and pulled her into a seat next to the one he sat in. "this guys, is hinata, she's going to save from my horrible math grade"

Hinata blushed severely, she had not expected this, not in a million years, "she has to be pretty smart to pull your grades up" sasuke said jokingly

Naruto beamed at sasuke but decide to let it go.

Hinata got over her blushed state of horror and looked around to see everyone at the table she was on the right of naruto while neji was on the left, and to the left of him was shikamaru, and in front of neji was lee, to the (her) right of lee was sasuke, and to the (her) right of sasuke was gaara. Oh and to the (her) left of lee was…kakashi.

"Hey cuz" neji said as he waved to hinata. She waved back.

"A girl at our table brings out the youthfulness" lee yelled. She blushed.

"What a drag, having a girl, uhhh…" shikamaru said lazily. She just ignored him.

"I'm here cause the creator couldn't think of anyone better' kakashi said. This made her mind twitch.

"I'm here…cause…of food" chouji said. She gave a disgusted face.

"…" gaara, as silent as ever. She didn't care.

But then the only one who didn't speak (besides gaara) was sasuke. For some bizarre reason he couldn't stop starring at her she starred back blushing like a redcoat in a tomato patch.

Naruto noticed sasuke starring at her and he got a weird vibe and stopped it "so hinata what's the plan about tutoring" he blurted out.

"how about tomorrow morning, my dads got a meeting and I'm supposed to attend' hinata said blushing but did not

Stutter.

"Okay fine with me, see you tomorrow" naruto said and walked up into the lunchline

As he left and gazed at hinata and the big old friends she had on her chest '_no that's sick don't think about that…'_

Ororo.42: I CAN'T GET A DAMN GOOD CLIFFHANGER…DAMN

**On the next time on my story: **sasukes dirty thoughts consume him, when he finds hinata, and pulls her into a janitor's closet, only I can tell what happens to them (this is a naruto-hinata fic though)


	4. Sasuke gets dirty!

Ororo.42; hi…! How you doing? Alright truth be told I couldn't think of a good authors note so I just wrote this, I must warn you Sasuke in this chapter is….well lets just say you'll have to read it to believe it. (Maybe a lemon) **_ENJOY!!_**

Disclaimer: I, do not own Naruto, but if I did, it probably would end, because I'd be too lazy

Special thanks to…

FinalFantasyFreak1234-chan

Almostinsane-kun

Lundarangel's Dark Flame-chan

Coalxx-chan

Moody1656-chan

Animedeath-kun

Naash-chan

Hinatas'sbf-chan

Chidory vs Rasengan-kun

Megaman915-kun

**Need _help?_**

**Chapter 4: Sasuke gets _dirty!!_**

Hinata, after lunch, went to her other 2 periods with no problem. That is until free period. (Oh yea in free period they can just walk around the school if they want, b2s)

**!#$&()+**

'_Damn, why does this keep happening' _Sasuke thought walking in a weird way so that his butt would stick out '_every time! She just pops up in my head and I get a damn…erection'_

'_I…have to do something about this, just to make it stop' _he thought. Then someone walked by him fast.

'_I-its…her!!' _ Sasuke thought loudly looking at the girl who had just passed him

Sasuke looked down at her lower part of her body '_I-it looks so…b-big a-and…juicy!!' 'No what am I thinking' 'b-but it is sooo big' _Sasuke kept having dirty thoughts eventually he stopped staring at her ass.

The Uchiha looked over and saw a janitor's office, which was open and empty. '_Perfect' _his dirty mind formed a plan.

'_No! It's just too much, I can't!! I could go to jail' _Sasuke kept thinking the negative on his situation.

**Inner Sasuke (who is a mega perv): _what the hell are you waiting for!!_**

Sasuke (who is not as big as a perv): _but I can't, that's just to dirty_

**IS) _no, listen to me!! This girl is hot!! Besides you want her sooo bad_**

S) _But I don't even know her!!_

**IS) _well what better way to get know her, and you really do want her_**

S) _B-but…oh that's it!! I can't hold it back anymore!! I really want her, and what Sasuke wants, he gets!!_

**IS**_ **THINKING TO HIMSELF**) **sniff they grow up so fast**_

Sasuke tip-toed over towards Hinata like a tiger stalking his prey (actually when I think about this it just sounds weird, b2s)

Sasuke pounced at Hinata, grabbed her mouth so she would not scream, and pulled her into the janitor's office, and shut the door behind him.

Hinata gasped at Sasuke and was frightened at the smile he was giving her.

He instantly pinned her against the wall, she screamed loudly and blushed, but stopped as soon as Sasuke quieted her with his lips against hers.

Hinata was resisting and blushing like running blood, but that made Sasuke want her only more. He started to rub her stomach occasionally lifting her shirt up to belly button level.

Her eyes started to get wet, she was going to cry, and Sasuke was going to enjoy himself even more.

Sasuke slithered his hand up her shirt slowly, almost reaching breast level. A tear was reading to fall. she was scared, no one was there to help her, no one was going to save her, she was going to be raped, and this guy didn't even have protection, she doesn't want to be pregnant.

"What's this, oh god!!" the janitor had returned "out of the 20 janitors offices in this school you had to pick mine to do this, god!!" he left.

Hinata saw her chance she jumped and Sasuke's hand slipped out of under her shirt. She spun and kicked him in the face. He flew back. And Hinata went to run when she felt a tug on her wrist.

"Let me go you rapist!!" hinata panicked, face red

"I didn't rape you did I?" sasuke said

"Well not technically"

"Don't tell anyone about this!" sasuke yelled

"Why shouldn't I!!" hinata was blushing hard, but she was pissed.

"Because if any of my fan girls hear about this, they'll tell all my fan girls, and then they all will hate you"

"I don't care about them liking me, the only person liking me that I care about is Naruto!!" she instantly slapped her hands on her mouth.

"Ah, so you like Naruto, huh" she shook her head but it was too late, he knew.

"Well let's make a deal then. You don't tell anyone what I did or tried to do and I won't tell everyone in the school about your little crush" sasuke smirked; he knew he was going to win.

Hinata gave a death glare at him "…fine" she said angrily

"Perfect" he smirked and started to walk for the door and when he got close to her, he bent down so his mouth went to her ear "just a reminder, I'm Narutos **best** friend, and **I** can make him hate you" he whispered in her ear

Her eyes went wide.

Ororo.42; (oh the cliffhanger was awesome) it was really hard for me to write this chapter…I've never done something so highly rated, I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read on (again this is a narXhin fic) (and pray for me that wdym oro doesn't kill me for writing this)

**On the next time on my story: **Hinatas is terrified at what Sasuke tells her, so she decides not to tell anyone. Sasuke doesn't go to school the next day, I wonder why…


	5. wheres sasuke?

Ororo.42: sorry this took a little long, I had bad neck problems so I had to wait until I was done with my neck problems. Anyway I have a little bad news, Naruto does **not **kick Sasuke's ass. I know you're all mad at me but someone does kick his ass but you'll find out in the story. **_ENJOY!!_**

Special thanks to…

FinalFantasyFreak1234-chan

Almostinsane-kun

Lundarangel's Dark Flame-chan

Coalxx-chan

Moody1656-chan

Animedeath-kun

Naash-chan

Hinatas'sbf-chan

Chidory vs Rasengan-kun

Megaman915-kun

**Need _help?_**

**Chapter 5: Where's Sasuke?**

Hinata, after that encounter was left with the mixed feelings, scared, violated, pissed, disgusted, and confused.

The day went bye without any more shocking moments. Hinata went to her house and could barley sleep because of you-know-what.

**Next day…**

Hinata was walking to school that day when she felt someone stalking her, she thought it might be Sasuke again; she quickly picked up her pace.

She felt the presence growing stronger and stronger as she got faster and faster something was definitely following her, or someone.

She stayed cool; she didn't want to show she knew he was following her. She quickly turned to the side and jumped in an alleyway.

She quickly hid and didn't make a sound. The dark figure walked into the alley way slowly. Hinata jumped out when she had the chance and thrust at the figure.

The figure reacted the normal way of got out of the way "whoa, Hinata-chan what's wrong, what did I do" the dark figure said as he walked out to reveal…

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said walking over towards hinata, she blushed "I really admire your strength" he said in a serious voice "and I love you, I have always loved you ever since I saw you, you bring joy to me" he kept getting closer

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as Naruto and Hinata were at breathing space "I really love you too…"

There was a pause as they got so close to each others faces ready for the big one 'a-and-…" she was stopped, stunned, amazed, shocked, taken away, and happy.

Naruto had placed his lips against hers and they were kissing with great titillation,surprisingly Hinata wasn't blushing, she closed her eyes and was left the world she home from. She was now kissing the man of her dreams.

She felt something change in their kiss, so eh opened her eyes slightly then widely. She was faced with a different person than Naruto, no this was the person who she despised the most, raven hair, handsome look, and dark emotionless eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha!

She quickly pulled away from him. She was completely confused "perfect" he said licking his lips. He thrust at Hinata…

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed as she lifted up out of her mattress.

"a-a…d-dream" she stuttered going over what happened.

Hinata looked at the clock over on her dresser and gasped "its almost time for school, again" she felt sick she didn't want to go to school today because of that nasty dream she had.

But today was the day she and Naruto had their tutor appointment she got up and dressed, all morning crap done.

She got to school without any dark figures following her that turn out to be naruto, then kiss her and then turn into Sasuke. (hahahaha).

She arrived at school. (Fine, without Sasuke) she got through first 4 periods (fine, without Sasuke) and arrived at the lunch table (fine, without Sasuke)

"Hey anyone see Sasuke today?" Naruto asked looking at his friend

"He's not here" Neji said right away

"Why Neji, do you know what happened"

"Yes" Neji said "he met an angry Hyuuga"

Naruto had no clue what it meant but Neji thought back to the moment where he initiated his attack

**Flash back**

Sasuke was walking home when he was instantly stopped.

'_What' _Sasuke thought activating his sharingan.

"This for what I just saw a few minutes ago" a voice said

"Neji!!" Sasuke said, then widening his eyes '_sixty four strikes!!'_ he thought

Neji started.

_Two strikes!_

Sasuke could move again. And he turned around

_Four strikes!!_

Sasuke was getting annoyed by Neji poking him

_Eight strikes!!! _

Sasuke felt a disturbance in his charka

_Sixteen strikes!!!!_

Sasuke was feeling woozy and his vision was starting to blur up

_Thirty two strikes!!!!_

Sasuke could barely even breath he was swaying back and forth

_Sixty four strikes!!!!!_

Sasuke fell he was unconscious he was left there for the rest of the day

**End of flash back**

Neji smiled at his work and simply thought** '**_I'm here to protect hinata-sama and I will do that no matter what!'_

**At the end of the day**

Naruto and hinata stayed after in the gym.

"You ready for training session Hinata-chan"

"R-right I-I won't hold back"

ororo.42: it's over!! Well the chapter anyway.

**On the next time on my story: **Naruto tries to teach Hinata a new jutsu but as time runs out Hinata tries to teach Naruto a neat trick…..


	6. HA! i tricked you! remixed

ORORO.42:LOOK ON CHAPTER 7 I MESSED UP KINDA SO I HAD TOP DO THIS I UPDATED SO DON'T WORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M TYPING IN CAPS

Ororo.42: **_HA! I tricked you!_** Yes I did trick you because this isn't a real chapter. So sue me, big deal, I didn't get a new chapter up in a while and I have been checking over and over again seeing my reviews so I feel a little bad (but I got over it). Anyway bad news don't know when ill be updating this story and I have about (11) reasons why I have not updated.

**I have a girlfriend now, yes I know "mega gasp" but yes I do and don't think ill tell you her name (because you're an idiot if you do)**

**none of my fan fiction (well most are not) stories hasn't been updating forcing me to cry in a corner**

**(kind of relates from 2) I have to go hunting for more fan fiction storys so that takes time**

**I am lazy**

**my mom grounded me for 2 weeks so that's 2 weeks off the month(you don't want to know what I did)**

**I'm not in the mood to type the stories, just feeling like I should read stories and well…kind of relates to # 4**

**I got 2 new dogs (on my dads side) and 1 new cat so I was busy with them **

**we had to get rid of my (moms side) dog because were moving(I cried even though I'm a guy)**

**were moving**

**I got this new game thing I'm into**

**(the one your going to hate the most) I spent all my computer time typing up this**

Ororo.42: so there you have it 11 reasons, some bad, some good, but I write my stories at different houses so it's difficult and don't get to mad both stories are at least already half written(1 more thing well actually 2 but anyway this story will not end because I'm really into it) so once again, **_HA! I tricked you!_**


	7. REALLY CHAPTER 6

Ororo.42: I'm updating…YAY!

Special thanks to…

FinalFantasyFreak1234-chan

Almostinsane-kun

Lundarangel's Dark Flame-chan

Coalxx-chan

Moody1656-chan

Animedeath-kun

Naash-chan

Hinatas'sbf-chan

Chidory vs Rasengan-kun

Megaman915-kun

RamenLover3000-san

BermyChicks-chan

Anime-Boy07-kun

Leah095-san

RasenganFin-kun

**Need _help?_**

**Chapter 6: tutor time **

After school all the students left on to their individual homes, some being awaited, some that have to make there own dinner (I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this part, probably to remind people that a lot of people on Naruto are orphans)

But two of those students stayed, a boy and a girl, they were now going to teach each other something new.

"Hey Hinata-chan, why don't I start, I'll teach you a few things about exercise" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"O-ok, Naruto-kun" Hinata stumbled

"All right go get your gym clothes and be right back" Naruto ordered.

"Um…there's…well…a l-little…problem with that" Hinata stumbled more.

"What is it" Naruto asked

"I…forgot…t-them" Hinata stared at the ground

"Its ok…um you can…um…just borrow mine" Naruto said thinking

Hinatas head burst up, eyes widened and blushed cheeks appeared. Naruto tossed his spare gym clothes at her. "Go change and I'll meet you at the baseball field" Naruto said and took off.

Hinata quickly changed and met Naruto at the baseball field right behind the school.

"Alright first is the warm up, 300 squats, then 200 sit ups, 500 jumping jacks and 200 push ups…guy push ups" Hinata eyes widened.

"N-Naruto-kun I-I c-can't d-…" she was interrupted "no buts!"

She did the 300 squats and almost died of exhaustion, "200 sit ups!" naruto yelled rolling her into the position for sit ups.

She completed them slowly hoping to sneak some rest but whenever she got close to stopping Naruto pushed her again.

"500 jumping jacks and 200 push ups and this time make it quick" Naruto said acting like a smart ass coach.

She did them faster but it was not easy, she huffed louder than when Naruto screams.

"Alright here's a water bottle" Naruto said tossing it. "You really earned it"

She gulped the water down like an elephant "w-why…do…you say…that?" Hinata asked breathing.

"Well I'm really proud of you, you just completed a jonin warm up session" Naruto said smiling. Hinata's eyes went huge, and her face blushed.

"Alright since your only genin level and that was a jonin rated training course…I think that's enough for today" Naruto said getting up smiling "it's your turn to teach me something"

"a-alright…lets go to the school first…and we should probably change into our own clothes" HInata said

"Fine, see you in ten" Naruto said running into the guy locker room.

Hinata did the same (but in the girls locker room), she was back in 20 minutes (even though Naruto said 10) Naruto was waiting impatiently at the schoolyard

"What took you so long?!" naruto said kinda mad

"I'm…a…well…I'm a girl" she said hoping Naruto wouldn't get more mad, and he didn't so she continued "and…I…well…sorta…take…longer" Hinata winced

"Oh…ok…its ok…I'm not really that mad" Naruto accepted

"Alright…sit down…Naruto-kun" she said setting herself down against the school wall, she pulled out a few scrolls and unrolled them one at a time.

"Lets…see…w-what you…do know…and d-don't" Hinata blushed at Naruto being close but yet she also smiled.

Hinata was different from the other tutors and teachers and learn help people, she was soft and patient and giggled at his jokes and remarks, she was learning with him and maybe that's what he really needed.

Naruto, after the long time of studying hit his limit. His eyes started to shut and he lost control of his body (aka he fell asleep). His head slumped onto Hinata's shoulder and she blushed.

She smiled; Naruto was sleeping on her shoulder (dream come true right). She did not want to wake him; oh no he might not be a morning person! Plus he was tired and she knew he was tired.

She soon felt the same feeling as Naruto and fell straight to sleep. She could not explain it, she was not tired before but then she just fell straight to sleep.

Little did our little sleeping main characters of this story know that someone actually had caused this sleeping effect?

"Sweet dreams…Naruto-kun…Hinata-chan…" a dark figure on top of the school said smiling

Ororo.42: I'm ending it here, gotta have sleep, well you don't need to ask me about sleep, just ask Naruto and Hinata…they'll tell you, anyway bftf fans I'm almost done, don't worry.

**On the next time of my story: **Hinata wakes up in her bed wondering where she had been, she remembers (with Naruto) then Naruto knocks on the door and Naruto needs to ask Hinata something important…what will it be…….?

Return to Top


	8. wonders

Ororo.42: look guys, I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's just with…well; I just have a lot on my mind and stuff right now(plus my computer died). Anyway please don't give up on me you guys are what keeps me happy, and since its summer break I'll probably will update a little more. 1 more thing, when the next chapter is up I'm getting rid of the stupid 'I tricked you' thing. Alright, _**ENJOY!!**_

**Special thanks to…**

FinalFantasyFreak1234-chan

Almostinsane-kun

Lundarangel's Dark Flame-chan

Coalxx-chan

Moody1656-chan

Animedeath-kun

Naash-chan

Hinatas'sbf-chan

Chidory vs Rasengan-kun

Megaman915-kun

RamenLover3000-san

BermyChicks-chan

Anime-Boy07-kun

Leah095-san

RasenganFin-kun

**Need **_**help?**_

**Chapter 7: **wonders…

'_The sun…it's so…bright' _thought Hinata as she opened her eyes slowly. She shifted her head in the direction of her curtains '_where…is this place…it's…my own room…but how?'_

She let her mind wonder until it came up with the answer '_I…was with Naruto-kun…but…the last thing I can remember is…feeling slightly drowsy…and then I…oh…no' _she pulled her decorated comforter off of her and screamed "No! I didn't fall asleep on Naruto-kun…and then he brought me here…oh…no…"

A butler from the other room heard her yells and walked over into the room and asked "is everything alright…Hinata-sama?"

"Gouta!," (alright I have a horrible strike of making up Japanese names so I took one off of Buso Renkin) "who brought me here!?" she was nothing like her shy self.

"Well, I was not awake at the hour but…Neji-sama came in with Hinata-sama saying he found you with a friend" the tall butler named Gouta answered.

Her eyes widened as wide as they could go 'oh…crap…N-Neji nee-sama brought…m-me here?" Hinata asked worried

"That is what I was told…Hinata-sama" he answered, but soon after his answer came, "NOOOOOO!!!" The butler jumped back.

"Now I'm screwed!!" she was running around in circles while the butler stood there confused "don't you see Gouta!! Once father finds out I'm SCREWED!!"

She ran out of her bedroom fast, not noticing what how she looked. She ran down the stairs, took a left into a hallway, and into one of the rooms. She barged and screamed "FATHER!"

"ye" but he was cut off " look I know what Neji nee-sama said was bad and I didn't mean it but…I…don't know what came over me…" she started to calm down at the look of the smiles on there faces. When she stopped her father and Neji completely burst into laughter. "W-what so funny?"

**"**2 things" her father said holding up his two fingers "number 1: I…never…and I mean ever, have seen you so red and bursting in your entire life, plus look at your hair it's a mess" she blushed and noticed what she had done, then looked at her hair from a mirror in the room and gasped. It really was a mess, strands were all sticking up and it looked like static helped with that. "And number 2: do you know what time it is?"

"Um…no" she replied

"It's about 17 hours," (he talks in military time, so its 5 P.M, b2s) her eyes widened "and Neji found you around 17 hours yesterday…so if you think about it, it must have been a knocking out jutsu that takes you out for about 24 hours" her father explained as he smiled.

"When I found you, Hinata-sama you were studying with Naruto-san correct?" Neji asked his cousin.

"Um…yes, that is correct" Hinata answered not expected what was going to happen next.

"then everything is ok…you were out with a friend and someone ambushed you…and put a knock out jutsu on you…only god knows why" Her father smiled, then quickly changed his facial expression to serious "except…one more thing…you weren't doing anything bad with this…boy, were you?" he asked and she turned red. There her real father came out, the one that was protective to the death.

"n-no…o-of course n-not…f-father" Hinatas said as her true nature came out as well. Neji burst into a funny chuckling and hiccup mix.

A sound came from the front door after Neji stopped his insane chuckling/hiccupping fit.

"I shall get it" Hinata said calming down and getting less red. She walked over to the front door to their huge mansion like household, flipped her long hair back and fixed it so she looked normal.

She opened the door and her eyes widened. There stood in her doorway was Naruto, but Naruto looked like he had just gotten up off of his bed.

"N-naruto-kun…what are you…?" she asked struggling for the right words.

"Hinata," he said, and she looked at him with a questioning face. "I know this might be a little weird for you…but…will you go out with me…?" her eyes widened more than they ever had before.

Ororo.42: MWAHAHAHAHA huuuuuge cliffie there guys, please don't hate for not updating in like…ever…anyway, I might be a little short but…it's a good chapter.

**On the next time of my story: **Hinata faints from the tremendous question Naruto has asked of her, she wakes up to see Naruto…(ZOMG good cliff hangers


	9. true feelings are closer than we think

ororo.42: alright I know everything I said in the last chapter was a lie, but I did say maybe, anyway, I'll try to update faster (but don't hold your breath) anyway…that's about it…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

**Special thanks to…**

FinalFantasyFreak1234-chan

Almostinsane-kun

Lundarangel's Dark Flame-chan

Coalxx-chan

Moody1656-chan

Animedeath-kun

Naash-chan

Hinatas'sbf-chan

Chidory vs Rasengan-kun

Megaman915-kun

RamenLover3000-san

BermyChicks-chan

Anime-Boy07-kun

Leah095-san

RasenganFin-kun

destiny1080-chan

Kitsune-Hanayu-Hime-chan

_Previously…_

She opened the door and her eyes widened. There stood in her doorway was Naruto, but Naruto looked like he had just gotten up off of his bed.

"N-naruto-kun…what are you…?" she asked struggling for the right words.

"Hinata," he said, and she looked at him with a questioning face. "I know this might be a little weird for you…but…will you go out with me…?" her eyes widened more than they ever had before.

**Need **_**help?**_

**Chapter 8: **true feelings are always closer than we think

The day was early for Hinata, she like Naruto had just woken up, things happened so fast that all she could do was stare at him, dazed at his words. this stare lasted at least 5 minutes, Naruto got scared and asked again "Hinata…will you go out with me…?" this time it hit her hard and she started to fall backwards Naruto quickly reacted and grabbed her to make sure she didn't fall. "Hinata!"

Neji heard his shout and ran towards that direction with the utmost speed. He reached them and demanded "what happened!" Naruto gave him a questioning look, and then took a deep breath.

"I…kinda…asked her out…and then she just fainted…" Naruto was kinda embarrassed. He didn't want to be around when Neji found out about him asking Hinata out. Neji more or less didn't care, he was looking at Hinata. '_phew' _he thought

"What happened!" entered Hiashi _'I spoke too soon TT' _Naruto repeated what he had just said and Hiashi death glared him for a second then ignored him. they placed Hinata onto her bed "Alright shes fine, just fainted, she probably was really embarrassed because a certain question" he motioned his head to Naruto, who held his head low. "Just give her some rest and she'll be fine" he said and left.

"You wanna stay with her in her room" Naruto jolted at Neji's words "its ok, I honestly don't care, if she likes you, that's her business" Naruto was a little confused at this "what I'm saying is…I approve…" he turned and walked out of Hinata's room. there was a wooden chair nest to Hinata's bed.

He sat in it and thought '_they must watch her sleep a lot' _she looked at her face, which seemed to glow with immense twilight. '_Well…probably because she's so cute' _

He smiled and started to talk "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to leave you alone that night, I just…I don't know what happened…" he paused for a minute gazing at her delegate face "you must have felt so alone…I did…I enjoyed the time that we shared so much…"

Her eyes sparkled even when closed; Naruto blushed as he saw she was in her pajamas. She had a light blue short top that clearly didn't fit her, because her stomach was exposed and the outlines of her rather large breast were very visible, she still wore a white bra though. Her pants were the same shade of light blue.

As Naruto scanned Hinata's beautiful body he started to get happier in the pants (if you catch my drift) he Head snapped back to her face as to stop having dirty thoughts about him…and her…she being unconscious (if you catch my drift).

He started back up again "that's why I thought that I should ask you out…because I thought that I really liked you…and I still do…I think I always have…I think I was just…so damn fixated on Sakura…who liked Sasuke from the get go…" he looked around aimlessly looking for the right words "…now I finally see, you're the one I like, you're the one I want to be with…" he was coming closer to her with every word "I think…that I just…"

As his lips perked up as they were about to touch Hinata's, to clash with hers, he closed his eyes ready for the truth to be told, ready for his new fantasy to become true..

Hinata's eyes opened as she saw Narutos face only inches away from her own, she screamed and did a somersault as she smacked her head up against the back of the wall. She yelped in pain and flushed her face redness.

Naruto was even redder than Hinata (amazingly) he slowly got up and walked out the room trying to not look at Hinata. Hinata snapped back into Hinata and screamed "N-Naruto-kun w-wait" he turned to see her.

"Y-yea…"

Hinata took a very deep breath, she was about to say something that probably would make her faint again. "T-the answer…to –your…question…"

His head snapped in her direction, eyes widened, mouth dry, heart racing, head in high gear, and teeth chattering

"…" Naruto paused, not even knowing what to say

"I-I'd…l-love…to be…your…g-g-girl…friend…" Hinatas blush seemed to look deadly now, like if it got any redder she would faint.

"t-that's great!!" he yelled and jumped over to her and gave her a big hug, and quess what? One more shade of red was added to her face and she fainted. She hit the floor and Naruto panicked "oh my god!! NEJI!! HINATAS DAD!! HELP, SHE FAINTED AGAIN!!!"

ororo.42: this is the best cliffhanger I could get, cause Hinata's kinda damaged…anyway this may be a little short, but its good, please oh please REVIEW!!!!!!.

**on the next time of my story: **Hinata has to go to the hospital because she's seriously sick, Naruto realizes halfway through school, and runs directly to the hospital but gets stopped by…………


End file.
